La esperanza de ciertas prostitutas
by Neko C
Summary: ―Oye, Miku-nee-chan, ¿crees que algún día veremos juntas el mar?―; ―Es una promesa, Rin―


**Odio, odio, ¡odio ser tan ociosa! Hasta me da pereza escribir algo antes de comenzar el fic. Sólo diré que no es un fic Yuri y está basado en la canción "A certain prostitutes love" de Miku Hatsune y Rin Kagamine.**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Vocaloid, UTAU, Fanmades y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Historia sin fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia:**

**Por desgracia, demasiada realidad.**

**-.-.-.-**

**La esperanza de ciertas prostitutas ****(Por Neko C.)**

"_Todos los días de mi vida soy abrazada por un hombre, finjo no sentir cuando me toca y me aprieta…"_

Despidió a su último cliente de la noche con un movimiento suave de su mano y esa sonrisa falsa y carente de emoción que había aprendido a crear con el tiempo. Desde la entrada de su habitación, pudo ver claramente a la gran mayoría de sus compañeras ser arrastradas a los cuartos contiguos por los algunos hombres que requerían sus "servicios", con la misma sonrisa hipócrita que ella portaba. Eran tantos años de la misma mentira y tortura, que ya estaban acostumbradas.

También se percató de la presencia de sus dueños, los cuales se encontraban en la sala de abajo sentados riendo, fumando y contando descaradamente todo el dinero que producían ella y las demás chicas. No sabía si reír, llorar o mantenerse impasible ante todo el circo que era su "hogar".

Pero luego, pudo mirarla, haciendo que su alma se partiera en el acto. De nuevo llorando, con ese semblante destrozado, las ropas sucias y rasgadas y unas extrañas marcas en su delgada y mal alimentada figura. Frunció la boca, dolida por el estado de su amiga, aunque de seguro su propio cuerpo no estaba en mejor estado; la pequeñita era la única razón que le recordaba que aún respiraba y vivía, por más dolorosa y surreal que fuese ese estilo de supervivencia que era forzada a mantener.

Se metió en su alcoba lentamente; se sentó en su lecho, notando las ronchas de la enfermedad que se extendían con rapidez por todo su cuerpo; y terminó por caer sobre las amarillentas sábanas revueltas de su cama, donde hace apenas algunos minutos cometía sus impúdicos actos, catalogados de trabajo.

Odiaba ese lugar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí, podría decirse que era su mayor anhelo y esperanza. Miró con cansancio la ventana, que mostraba el paisaje de un cielo sólo adornado por la Luna llena, para después tapar su cara con uno de sus brazos. En ese momento y más que nunca odiaba que las paredes parecieran de papel y dejasen filtrar fácilmente el sonido de las camas moviéndose y los orgasmos fingidos por voces femeninas.

La opresión en su pecho y los incontenibles suspiros de frustración no tardaron en aparecer. Escapar, escapar, era el único pensamiento que se asomaba en su cabeza; tan sólo debía aceptar la oferta de un cierto cliente habitual que la incitaba todos los días. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerlo, entonces? Los cortos cabellos rubios y las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos azules volvieron a su mente. No, aún había alguien en ese lugar por el cual debía resistir y mantenerse en pie.

Todavía podía recordar el momento que la trajeron a tan horrible destino. ¡Dios, si apenas era una niña de diez años! Tan tierna, temblando y observando cada cosa a su alrededor, incluida ella y sus compañeras, como si se trataran de una amenaza mortal. Se dio cuenta en el primer instante el por qué la habían elegido: su belleza era tan natural e incomparable con cualquier otra persona de esa sala. Era doloroso, tan joven y alejada de su vieja vida. Esos hombres de verdad eran unos cerdos déspotas que no se preocupaban por otra cosa que por ganar dinero.

Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada al respecto: ellos estaban continuamente armados y eran mucho más fuertes que ella; y de seguro las otras no harían nada para ayudarla, tenían demasiado miedo como para mover un dedo contra sus dueños y captores. Es más: algunas habían preferido suicidarse antes de iniciar una revolución.

—Oye, tú— Le señaló un pelirrojo que sostenía a la nueva, para empujarla hacia su persona —, encárgate de que sea obediente— ordenó de manera burlona y sugerente.

La aludida tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó rápidamente a su cuarto. Su nueva estudiante sólo se dejó arrastrar, aún shockeada por todo. Las risas de los hombres no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, apretó los dientes con fuerza para no lanzar injurias y maldiciones. Pobre niña, tan pequeña y con la mala suerte de caer en las garras de esos inmundos...

—Ignora las garrapatas y las moscas, por favor. No sabía que hoy tendría a una invitada— habló por primera vez con la niña con tacto y suavidad en el momento que llegaron al cuarto, tratando de no espantarla. Se sentó en la cama contemplando a su huésped, que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en su pecho, como su estuviera rezando.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me trajeron aquí? Sé que hice mal al discutir con Len e irme de la casa. ¡Pero juro que pensaba disculparme! Fue una pelea tonta. Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados por mía ahora, Sé que fui una niña mala, ¿acaso me castigarán por eso? ¿Ese es el motivo de que me hayan metido a ese auto y me acarrearan hasta aquí?— Comenzó a sollozar, aumentando la fuerza de su llanto con cada palabra que decía. —Yo quiero mucho a mi hermano, en serio. También a mis padres. Por favor, quiero volver a casa... — pidió con desesperación, quebrándose en su última frase.

La mayor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la apretó levemente, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Ver ese azul profundo inundado de lágrimas fue suficiente para que el corazón se le encogiera. Pero lo hizo tripas como pudo y trató de mantener la compostura. No era el momento para sensibilizarse, sólo para tratar de prepararla para un cruel tormento que no se merecía.

—Escucha— comenzó a decir con toda su fuerza de voluntad —, y escucha muy bien: aquí nadie te tendrá compasión por llorar. En este momento, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo quieras o no. Olvida la vida que tuviste hasta ahora: ya no existe— Pudo haber sonado dura, pero era la verdad, no había tiempo para sutilezas. —Sólo... trata de resistir lo mejor que puedas. — concluyó bajando ella misma la cabeza. ― Resiste, no hagas preguntas y sé fuerte ― repitió una y otra vez, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma.

De pronto, el mismo cerdo irrumpió en el lugar, tomó a la recién llegado con la excusa de un cambio de planes y de su iniciación, y jaló con fuerza a la pequeña. Esta gritó y suplicó ayuda a la mayor, entre llantos cada vez más desesperados; la aludida los ignoró con todo el dolor de su corazón, dándole sus condolencias desde el fondo de su mente…

―Miku-nee-chan― Una voz que conocía muy bien la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Corrió el brazo que impedía ver correctamente y enfocó sus ojos en la figura que se posaba en el marco de la puerta. Sonrió con sinceridad, levantándose para atender a su invitada.

―Ah, Rin― pronunció alegremente ― ¿Vienes a que te cepille el cabello?―

La rubia, que ahora había suplantado las ropas rotas por un vestido fino y blanco, asintió con suavidad y se dirigió a una silla que estaba en un rincón de la sala, para esperar pacientemente que la mayor hiciera la rutina de todas las noches. Y es que desde que había llegado a ese lugar, Miku fue su único soporte, mentora, y hermana mayor; además de su mejor amiga. La de pelos aguamarina tomó un cepillo algo viejo y comenzó a pasarlo por las hebras deslucidas y algo enmarañadas de la rubia, tratando de desenredar todos los nudos con el mayor cariño que podía.

―Te vi llorar, otra vez― comentó a modo de reproche mientras seguía con su labor. ―Rin, sabes que aunque pidas a gritos que Len venga a rescatarte, preguntes dónde está y duela estar aquí; él no vendrá― habló con acidez, pero deseando que eso le entrara de una vez por todas a la joven.

―Una puede soñar con la luz, incluso dentro de la oscuridad más profunda, ¿no?― le respondió la chica a su amiga con voz apagada ―Por cierto, un cliente se dejó esto hoy, dijo que podía quedármelo― Le mostró a la de pelos aguamarina un pequeño cartón que contenía un calendario ―Me pregunto qué fecha será hoy… veamos, el primer día pasé una noche en vela, convirtiéndolo en dos; sobreviví y fueron tres; y cuando cerré la boca y trapeé el piso, ya eran cuatro…―enumeró sin ganas, pero fingiendo que se trataba de un tema importante. Todo con tal de cambiar de tema.

―Déjame verlo más de cerca, Rin― pidió la joven mayor, recibiendo el trozo de cartón en sus manos.

Analizó todos los números, como si tratara de descifrar un enigma muy difícil que se ocultaba tras la simple vista. Un rayón, un círculo sobre un número en específico, alguna marca de una fecha que le indicara el presente en el que vivían. Hacía tanto que el tiempo se escapaba de su comprensión. El paso de los astros por el Cielo no le aclaraba nada en absoluto.

Sólo era consciente de que el reloj seguía su marcha gracias a cambios en el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia; era más que obvio que se había convertido en toda una señorita. ¿También ella se vería diferente de lo que fue al llegar a ese horrible antro? Si alguno de sus familiares la encontrara, por simple casualidad, ¿la reconocería con su mala alimentación, pelo largo y las ronchas enrojeciendo su piel a causa de la enfermedad? Llorar era tentador, pero también inútil…

―Espera, ¿qué es esto?― Rin dio vuelta el calendario, volviendo a sacar a Miku de sus pensamientos, para mostrarle a la mayor un pequeño paisaje lleno de esplendor: arena, agua cristalina y el cielo azul completamente despejado.

―Es el mar, Rin, ¿Nunca lo conociste?― explicó simplemente la de pelos aguamarina.

―No, mi fam… antes vivía por zonas elevadas y nunca tuvimos tiempo para unas vacaciones como esas― dijo la más joven ―. Pero me han comentado que subiendo al tren se puede llegar fácilmente― Sonrió pensando en el vapor de las locomotoras, el aire caliente golpeando sus mejillas y el sonido de las olas al chocar con la costa, las aves marinas cantando y la paz que se respiraría.

―Claro, puede que sea verdad― Miku dejó el cepillo en una mesita de noche al concluir el trabajo de desenredar los cabellos de la rubia ―Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?―sugirió, ordenando las sábanas.

Acto seguido, se despojó de su ropa de trabajo para ponerse un atuendo similar al de su amiga, tratando de ignorar cuánto se habían extendido las ronchas; y se metió en su cama.

―Quieres dormir otra vez aquí, ¿no? ― preguntó con una sonrisa a la chica, que se había levantado de la silla y ahora miraba el lecho con duda, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa. ―Pues bien, ¿qué esperas?― Se hizo a un lado para que la rubia entrara.

Rin no esperó un segundo, se adentró en el camastro y abrazó la figura de su "hermana mayor" como si se tratara de un peluche.

―Oye, Miku-nee-chan, ¿crees que algún día veremos juntas el mar?― preguntó con inocencia y voz baja.

―No lo creo, lo sé.― afirmó la mayor, teniendo fe en sus palabras. Por una vez, quería pensar que todo era posible.

― ¿En serio?― indagó con incredulidad ante la actitud de la joven.

―Es una promesa, Rin― Acarició los cabellos de su amiga al mismo tiempo que esta la apretaba con más fuerza.

El mar; escapar; una promesa que tal vez nunca cumpliría; alejarse del sonido de los jadeos y suspiros falsos, las risas déspotas, las camas moviéndose, manos toqueteando su cuerpo y el de la rubia. Todo se cumple si la esperanza no se pierde, ¿verdad? Pues que alguien de diera un poco, que hace mucho se había olvidado de soñar, como le sugería su amiga. Cerró los ojos pensando positivamente, después de un largo periodo sin hacerlo.

La misma rutina de su infernal existencia en ese lugar volvió a hacerse presente: saludar al último cliente, rechazando de nueva cuenta su petición, sonreír falsamente, contemplar a las demás y escuchar a sus captores. Sólo que ese día se podría decir que había un acto diferente: su paga, la mísera porción que les tocaba recibir de los caudales de dinero que, era consiente, ella y las demás debían tener por completo; pero, por avaricia de los inmundos que las controlaban, nunca podría poseer más que en sueños.

Bajó las escaleras, entonces, para recibir las migajas del festín de los hombres; escuchando perfectamente una conversación que rompió su límite:

―La rubiecita esa, vaya que se ha puesto apetitosa ¿no crees, Akaito?― comentó un hombre de pelo negro, fumando a grandes bocanadas un habano.

―Y que lo digas, Al. Sería muy agradable hacerle una "visita" uno de estos días― sugirió el aludido, enfatizando su voz en la última palabra y riendo socarronamente.

― ¡Son unos cerdos sin moral! ¡No somos un objeto! ¡Dejen de una buena vez de tratarnos así!― gritó las palabras que desde hace tanto tiempo tenía guardadas en su mente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando volvió a ser consciente de su realidad, un ardor en su mejilla izquierda y el frio suelo fueron lo primero que sintió.

―Vaya, vaya…― Big Al la jaló de los cabellos, levantando su cabeza y sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor. ―Parece que esta perrita ladra. Habrá que enseñarle buenos modales― Otras risas conjuntas inundaron sus oídos y tragó saliva fuertemente sin darse cuenta. Pensó en cierta cabellera rubia y se deprimió aún más, temiendo lo peor…

Rin recibió su sueldo, si así podía llamarse, sin mucho ánimo. Contó despreocupadamente la cantidad de billetes y dirigió una vaga vista al lugar, buscando a la de cabellos aguamarina entre los cuerpos de las demás. Sin encontrarla por ningún lugar en esa sala, subió las escaleras, pensando que ella estaría en su habitación, esperándola para peinarla como siempre. Mas al no encontrarla, siguió su recorrido por todos los paraderos posibles de Miku.

De pronto, un jadeo y respiraciones irregulares llegaron a sus oídos al pasar cerca de un cuarto que, se supone, estaba prohibido para todas entrar ahí. Por lo que, movida por la curiosidad y otra causa desconocida, se adentró con cuidado de no ser descubierta.

El ambiente era oscuro, pero cuando pudo adaptarse y distinguir algo, quedo completamente helada: la persona que se quejaba dentro del lugar era la propia Miku, que se encontraba detrás de una especie de reja, encadenada a la pared y llena de golpes y heridas. Lo que más resalto a los ojos azules fue el cartón con la imagen del mar entre los dedos libres de la muchacha encadenada.

La mayor se percató difícilmente de la presencia de la rubia y sonrió con dificultad; al tiempo que veía como nuevas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su amiga. Rin frunció el ceño, claramente enojada; comenzó a lanzar injurias y gritos a los cuatro vientos, jurando vengarse de todos. La de pelos y ojos aguamarina trató de detenerla con algunas palabras; pero, al estar tan herida y sin resistir más la enfermedad, cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo sin siquiera poder emitir un sonido coherente.

Cuando Miku despertó nuevamente, ya nada dolía, todo era paz en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de una turbia neblina, escuchando el sonido del viento y la marea, sin poder verlos, en realidad. Observó la "foto" del mar, algo angustiada; en ese m omento no sabía ni siquiera dónde estaba parada, ¿cómo podría encontrar a Rin para escapar juntas, como prometió? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la esperanza de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Suspiró, se había empeñado durante tanto tiempo en retener las lágrimas, que se sentía incapaz de llorar…

Una correntada de aire demasiado fuerte le arrancó de sus dedos el dichoso cartón, alejándolo de ella a gran velocidad. La muchacha extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, el pequeño calendario había desaparecido de su vista.

Cuando ya no pudo divisarlo, pudo darse cuenta que el viento también había dispersado toda la neblina y que, ante sus ojos, se revelaba el hermoso paisaje de la arena, el agua cristalina y el cielo despejado. Torció la boca, sí todo era espléndido, pero sentía que faltaba algo en el lugar…

―Miku-nee-chan― Otra vez esa vocecita tan conocida por ella llegaba a sus oídos. Imposible… o tal vez no.

Desatendió el mar por un segundo, siguiendo la dirección de dónde provenía ese sonido, que le pareció el más celestial que hay escuchado alguna vez. La encontró, sintiéndose estupefacta en el acto: Rin ahora se veía mucho más hermosa y saludable, como si de un ángel se tratara, sonriendo de oreja a oreja frente a su cuerpo. Miku no esperó otro segundo y corrió a abrazarla, sintiendo por fin las gotas saladas recorriendo sus pómulos, esta vez por la inmensa felicidad.

―Miku-nee-chan, lo logramos. Al fin conocimos el mar, como lo prometiste― pronunció la rubia entre los brazos de la mayor, llorando de alegría al igual que esta…

* * *

><p>―Dios, ¡vengan pronto! Dios― alertó uno de los policías ante su nuevo y horrible hallazgo en el burdel que acababan de allanar.<p>

Debido a una llamada anónima hecha por un hombre, posiblemente el cliente enamorado de la de pelos aguamarina, dieron con una de las venas más importantes del tráfico de personas. Sólo se lamentaban de haber llegado tan tarde como para presenciar el triste escenario que estaba ante sus ojos.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kiyoteru?― preguntó el oficial encargado de esta misión, acompañado de algunos internos más.

―Parece que ya tenemos nuevos cargos para acusar a estos malditos― argumentó Dell fumando un cigarrillo al contemplar la escena del crimen, bastante enojado, pero a la vez regocijado.

―Por lo que veo― inspeccionó el detective forense Meito ―La mayor presenta golpes y heridas, posiblemente causadas por una pelea entre esos imbéciles; además de ciertas ronchas que me indican que esta chica poseía Sarcoma de Kaposi, una enfermedad que puede contraerse en las etapas finales del VIH― suspiró, su trabajo a veces le mostraba cosas tan crueles ―Eso, combinado con las contusiones, pudieron haberle causado la muerte―

― ¿Y la más pequeña?― preguntó curioso Kiyoteru, tratando de tener estómago de hierro al ver el gran charco de sangre que rodeaba el cadáver de Rin.

―Algunos proxenetas presentaban contusiones muy fuertes en sus cabezas y otras partes del cuerpo― interrumpió Gakupo ―Las prostitutas dijeron que fueron causadas porque una enloqueció y comenzó a golpearlos con una silla; sin darle otra alternativa a ellos que dispararle. ― agregó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la joven ―seguramente, su inestabilidad mental se debió al contemplar el estado de su compañera― finalizó su deducción, con cierto deje de tristeza.

―Un segundo…― pidió Dell, observando con más detenimiento el cuerpo de la rubia ― ¿No es ella la pequeña que desapareció hace cuatro años, llamada Rin Kagamine?― preguntó, recordando una foto de una niña de diez años con características similares a la prostituta muerta. No le fue difícil identificarla, era uno de los más involucrados en el caso y había hablado tantas veces con el hermano gemelo de la chica, que pudo reconocer ciertos rasgos familiares en su cara, obviando cuán demacrada estaba por su condición.

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?― Le afirmó Kiyoteru, frustrado ―Habrá que avisarle al hermano que la buscaba con tanta energía.― sentenció, sintiendo tristeza por el pobre rubio que tanta esperanza tenía de encontrar a su gemela algún día. Lástima que hayan llegado tan tarde…

―Terminé con los testimonios de las chicas secuestradas― De pronto, otro policía de cabellos y ojos aguamarina irrumpió en la habitación con aire despreocupado. ―Los esperé un buen rato con Yuma, chicos, pero como no llegaban…― Cortó su oración al contemplar uno de los cadáveres, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando por el shock.

― ¡Mikuo! ¿Qué es lo que tienes, hombre?― se le acercó Meito, preocupado por ver a su compañero tan alterado.

―Miku…― Señaló con su índice al cadáver de pelo largo y recogido en dos coletas ―Ella es mi hermana. Hace cinco años que desapareció. No puede… no puede ser.― tartamudeó con dificultad mientras sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba, como si se lo estuvieran agarrando firmemente para sacarle todo su jugo.

Los cuatro policías restantes se miraron entre sí. Tal vez lo único bueno que sacaron de eso fue salvar a las demás chicas que se encontraban abajo agradeciendo con toda su alma el ser rescatadas de ese asqueroso burdel. Al fin podrían reunirse de nuevo con sus seres queridos, como siempre desearon desde que cayeron en ese putrefacto lugar.

Y es que no sólo ellas tenían la esperanza de volver; sino que también existían otras personas que las querían y se preocupaban por ellas; anhelando con todas sus almas el reunirse otra vez y reconstruir sus vidas. Un ejemplo claro era el oficial arrodillado en el piso llorando rendido y susurrando el nombre de tu tan querida hermanita…

**-.-.-.-**

**Por favor, chicas, POR FAVOR: siempre cuídense, no anden solas por lugares oscuros en la noche, mucho menos sí no los conocen. Estoy segura que mi fic se asemeja a la historia de alguien más, que pudo haber sufrido la misma desgracia que relaté. Porque soy completamente consciente de que esos cerdos existen, por desgracia.**

**Ya no quiero decir nada, tengo un nudo en la garganta. Críticas, insultos, tomatazos y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Nos vemos.**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
